Kim Possible and Misty f
by dec181985
Summary: When Kim gets sucked into a tornado, she meets Misty. Soon after, something bursts inside them. The next thing they know, they are in the same bed together.
1. Chapter 1

One day in Middleton, everything was working out for Kim Possible.

Just then, a tornado was blowing and Kim got sucked in.

Meanwhile, in Cerulean City, Misty was getting done with her Magical Mermaid act.

Just then, she sees a tornado outside.

When she heads outside, she sees a red-headed girl, who looked very attractive to her.

"What's your name?" Misty asked, curiously.

"My name is Kim Possible!" the red-headed girl said, excitedly.

"Hi, Kim, my name is Misty!" Misty told her.

"It's very nice to meet you Misty!" Kim told her.

"What are you doing here? Did you see that tornado?" Misty asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I got sucked inside it, and it brought me here!" Kim said.

Misty then goes up to Kim, making Kim blush in embarrassment.

"You know Misty, you're a very attractive person!" Kim told her.

"You really think I'm attractive?" Misty asked, curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Kim asked, curiously.

"Because I think you're very attractive too!" Misty told her.

"Misty, will you be my girlfriend?" Kim asked, curiously.

"Kim, are you asking me out?" Misty asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I think you're really hot!" Kim told her.

"I think you're really hot, too!" Misty told her.

"Is that a yes?" Kim asked, curiously.

Just then, Misty gave Kim a kiss right on the lips.

"Let's go to my house and make love!" Misty said, excitedly.

"Okay!" Kim said, excitedly.

When they got there, Misty and Kim got undressed and stared at each other for a long time.

"Wow, you have some very nice tits, Misty!" Kim said, excitedly.

"You have some very nice tits, too, Kim!" Misty said, excitedly.

Then, Misty goes to her closet, puts on a dildo, goes up to Kim and buries the dildo right in her you-know-what.

Soon after, they fall asleep and wait for another day to arrive.

When they wake up, Misty goes to the closet and gets some robes.

"What are you doing, Misty?" Kim asked, curiously.

"I thought I'd take a shower, you can join me if you want!" Misty said, excitedly.

"You sure?" Kim asked, curiously.

"Kim, you my girlfriend, you can join me in anything I do!" Misty told her.

"Then, I'll join you!" Kim said, excitedly.

"Yeah, and after we're through, we can see if we can fit in each other's clothes!" Misty said, excitedly.

Just then, Kim and Misty got into the shower and started washing each other off.

Misty and Kim grabbed each other's breasts and started squeezing them till milk shot out of their nipples.

"That felt so good last night!" Kim told Misty.

"Same here!" Misty told Kim.

Then they looked at each other and said in unison, "I love you!"

Then, they got into each other's clothes and went for a walk in the park both holding each other's hand.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

When Kim and Misty are walking in the park, they notice everybody staring at them.

"Why are all these people staring at us?" Kim asked, curiously.

"They probably never seen two girls holding hands before!" Misty said.

"Can you make them stop, it's creeping me out!" Kim said.

"Will everybody stop staring at us?" Misty asked, annoyed.

Just then, everybody got scared and started running around the park.

Then, Kim gives Misty a big fat kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, Misty, I thought they'd never leave!" Kim said.

"Well, it serves them right!" Misty said.

Then Misty and Kim decided to go back to the gym.

When, they got there, they took off all their clothes and climbed in bed.

Before they fell asleep, Kim grabbed the dildo and put it on.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked, curiously.

"I thought we could make love again!" Kim said, excitedly.

"Okay, then let's do it!" Misty said, excitedly.

"Really?" Kim asked, curiously.

"Anything for you, hot stuff!" Misty said, excitedly.

Just then Kim buries the dildo in Misty's you-know-what.

"Don't stop!" Misty begged.

"Who said I was going to stop?" Kim asked, curiously.

They kept making love until they were fast asleep.

After they went to sleep, they waited for the next day to come because everyday was so exciting for both of them.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was watching their every move from a window.

They were shocked to see two girls in the same bed.

They waited for them to wake up so they could kidnap both of them.

But they were still asleep.

So they went to sleep, and waited for the next day to come.

They had something really special in their minds.

What they didn't expect was that they would have to wait a very long time for them to wake up.

So they kept waiting hoping they would wake up pretty soon.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

After making love over and over again, Kim and Misty decide to go out shopping.

After they get done shopping, they decide to watch a movie.

They decide to watch The Mist.

After the movie ends, they get hungry.

"I'll call a pizza place and have them deliver it to us!" Misty said.

"Sounds great!" Kim said.

"What do we do before they get here?" Misty asked.

"How about a game of twister!" Kim said.

"Sounds like fun! Let's do it!" Misty said.

Just before the game ends, the doorbell rings.

Misty and Kim answer the door.

"It's about time!" Kim said.

"Oh, come on I couldn't find the place!" the pizza man said.

Just then, Misty handed him a ten dollar bill.

Just before leaving, he looks at the money and notices the pizza cost more.

"Hey, this is a ten! The tab said fifteen!" the pizza man said.

"You're ten minutes late!" Misty said.

"I told you I couldn't find the place!" the pizza man said.

"Forgiveness is divine, but never pay full price for late pizza!" Misty said.

Just then, Kim and Misty slam the door shut.

"I've got to get a new route! I thought I delivered everywhere!" the pizza man said.

With that in mind, he headed back to work.

"Let's watch TV while we eat!' Misty said.

They switch the channel until they get to the Sci-Fi channel.

"Ooh, Tales From The Crypt: The Series is on!" Misty said.

"Cool, let's watch it!" Kim said.

After they got done with their pizza, they take off all their clothes and head for the bedroom.

"What do we do now?" Misty asked.

"How about a 69!" Kim insisted.

"What's a 69?" Misty asked.

"I'll show you!" Kim said.

Just then, Misty laid down on the bed.

Kim laid the opposite direction.

"Are you ready?" Kim asked.

"Yes!" Misty said.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"I'm positive!" Misty said.

"Only fools are positive!" Kim said.

"Then, yes I'm sure!" Misty said.

"Just do what I do!" Kim said.

Kim stuck her tongue in Misty's you-know-what causing Misty to do the same.

Soon after, Team Rocket came out of hiding and grabbed both girls.

Then, the two girls were stuffed in a magic sack.

Soon after, Team Rocket headed for their headquarters.

When they got there, the chained both girls to the wall.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Misty asked.

"I don't know! I really don't know!" Kim said.

To Be Continued...


End file.
